Charlie Squared and the Chocolate Factory
by GenkiPlus
Summary: Well, it's just a parody of the movie and book. With some unexpected twists. Contains slash at times. R+R!


This story you are about to read is completely fictional. They aren't real people so, please, please do not sue us, as we are only high school seniors, and only one of us has an actual job ::Gets a glare from Becca:: Yeah yeah, I know, I need to do my volunteer stuff. -_- Actually, the Willy Wonka characters were based on a few people from our English class during our sophomore year in High School. So, the entire Pikachu obsessions, and lisps you see in this story, are true. So sad. XD We would like to thank everyone who had helped write this, or kept us writing this for pure enjoyment. We had fun doing it, and we're currently writing "The Wizard of Oz". I posted this on ff.net before, but yeah, my account got deleted, and I needed to get a new one. What jolly fun for me! Enjoy the story! Don't forget to R+R. Flamers beware! Also, the older characters, such as Big A, and Mr. Hussar belong to us. We created them. No stealing the fat librarian and fruity Spanish teacher!! Not that you would want to steal them for anything, they're actual people. ^^ Okay, I'll shut my mouth since Becca is probably wondering why this isn't up yet.. ::Flees::  
  
~**~  
  
One day, Charlie and Charliette were walking home. The identical twins were holding hands and skipping. "Let's go buy some candy!" Charlie said. "But, we don't have any money," Charliette replied. "Go rob a freaking bank then!" Charlie yelled. Then they started to fight. When they arrived home, Charlie had a black eye and Charliette was bleeding profusely.  
  
Grandpa looked at them but didn't seem to notice the wounds from his stool.  
  
"Hello my little children. How are we today?" then, he passed out. "I guess those 30 empty beer cans had something to do with it," Charlie and Charliette said at the same time. "Jinx!" They both said again. Charliette grabbed an empty beer can and threw it at Charlie. It hit Charlie in her head. "Shit! You little bitch!" Charlie screamed as she picked up the can and was about to throw it but, she saw a golden reflection. "What the hell is this??" said Charlie. She opened it and a golden ticket was inside. Charliette lunged at Charlie. "That's mine!" "Nooo!" Charlie punched Charliette. "Damn you, whore!" Charliette cried. "No, let's both keep it." Charlie said. "Yeah! I love you, Charlie!" Charliette hugged Charlie. "But it says that this ticket is for one person only! How are we gonna do that?" Charlie asked inquisitively. "I dunno. We could sew ourselves together! BACKWARDS!!" Charliette exclaimed. "I wanna be upside down first!" They said at the same time. "Jinx!" They both shut up instantly. Charlie took a chainsaw and some rope and they began to sew themselves together. There was some pain of course, but who really cares?  
  
Grandpa decided to wake up. "Who drank my beeeeer?" "You did, grandpa." Charlie Squared said. "Oh yeah, now I remember, I think." Grandpa's slurred speech scared the girls. I'm uh, going to get some bee. uh, I mean, cold meat for sandwiches tonight." "Grandpa! We don't have any money!" Charlie Squared told him. Grandpa pulled a 20 dollar bill from his crusty briefs. "I do!" "Ewww. You sick, perverted old man!" Charlie Squared squealed like two pigs sewn together. "Yo! Old stripper man, we're going to the chocolate factory, you can come with us." "Hell no! I ain't going with you." "They'll have BEER." "Hell yeah!" Grandpa was drunk. "If there's beer, I'll go!"  
  
Charlie Squared, and their drunk grandfather were skipping down the street, holding hands and smiling. When they got to the beer flavored chocolate factory, they saw four other children with golden-beer bottle tickets. A funny looking Chinese boy with a stuffed Pikachu doll in his hands kept yelling, "Pikachu!" A snotty girl with a cheerleading uniform and buff arms was talking to her fat ugly boyfriend, "Stho Stham, that'sth why we can't go out anymore. You're sthcrewed!" Charlie Squared overheard her say with a lisp. Then, a tall Russian girl chewing bubble gym walked up to Charlie Squared. "Will you sign this paper for me to be in student council?" CHOMP CHOMP" She asked. "My name is Violet!" "We don't even know you! We don't even go to the same school!!" Charlie Squared said. "Yeah, it's cool that you're sewn together too, you freaks!" Said Violet. "What a fat bitch!" Charlie Squared said, just loud enough for her to hear. "I am such a slut! All the hot guys wanna screw me! And I'm FAT!" Violet- bitch screamed. The twins turned and flipped their hair. "Whatever." They said to each other.  
  
Then, the fat boy came over to Charlie Squared. "Hey, since there are two of you, and you only NEED one, can I eat one of you?" Pudgy said, "Mmm.. twins!" Charlie Squared screamed. Luckily, Grandpa came over to save them. "What's wrong Charlie? Eerr.. Charliette? Which one are you?" "Both, see?!" the girls turned around. "So! You really are sewn together!" The drunk man said. "I thought I was just seeing double from the hangover." Grandpa grabbed a fresh can of beer and opened it. "Aaahh." But, Augustus snatched the can from Grandpa's dirty little fingers and then shoved the whole thing (can and all!) down his fat-ass throat. "Mmm.. beer flavored metal!" He said. "Hey, tubby! That was my last beer!" Grandpa said, grabbing another can out of his underwear. "It was not." Fatty replied. "Girls, just stay away from that fat boy, if he eats you, your mother will whip me.. wait.. that's not that bad!" Grandpa said with a grin. "Pervert!" The girls said out loud.  
  
At that moment, a man with a thick Russian accent came outside the beer flavored chocolate factory. "Hell yeah! People came to the beer flavored chocolate factory. My name is Tanya.. err I mean, Willy Wonka and let me be your slave today. What you want, I will give to you." "Hey!" Grandpa said. "Do you make that chocolate shit that goes on my penis?" "Why, yes! We'll talk later." Wonka explained. "Can I get sthome chocolate penisth sthpread too?" Asked Veruca. "Why? Do you have a penisth?" asked Grandpa slightly amused. "No! Sthupid. It'sth for my sthexy man!:  
  
Grandpa was surprised because he thought this chick with a lisp had a dick because she was so ugly, but couldn't think of what to say. "Too much beer this morning, I guess." He mumbled.  
  
The five, (6 if you count Charlie Squared as two people,) children, Grandpa, and Mr. Wonka entered the building together. "I HAVE A LISTHP!!" screamed Veruca. The others just stared at her. "I KNOW YOU GUYSTH ARE LAUGHING AT ME STHO YOU CAN STHOP STHOON BEFORE I STHMACK YOUR STHORRY ASSTHESTH!!" "We weren't making fun of you," Charlie Squared said innocently. "STHUT UP!!" "Did we forget to take out happy pill this morning?" asked Wonka. "Do you mean my Pikachu vitamins?" asked Mike TV (A/N: from now on known as Wufei. Do not ask why. Please. XD ) "Shut up little boy! I am talking to the girl with the lisp!" "OH MY GOD! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT TO MY FACTHE!" She said, "FUCKING COMMY! GO BACK TO THE STHOVIET FUCKING UNION!" "For your information missthy," Wonka smirked evilly, "the USSR broke up in 1991, that's why I moved to the US. Now I will corrupt your minds and turn you into good little communists. Uhm, What I meant to say was, to teach you how to make beer flavored chocolate. Yeah! That's what I meant," He said with an evil smile. "Okay! Lead me to the beer," Grandpa hiccupped.  
  
They walked into the beer room and Grandpa immediately screamed, "Holy Shit! I am in Heaven!" while he was skipping around the room. "Uh, am I supposed to sing a song now? Ah, screw it. Songs suck anus," Wonka commented. "Ooooh! Beer chocolate! MINE!!!!" Augustus dived into the river of beer chocolate. "Noo! You stupid son of a bitch!" Wonka screamed at the fat kid as he got sucked into the drain and he was eaten up by a ninja oompa loompa who was at the end of the drain. All of a sudden.  
  
"Oompa loompa doopitu doo. This song sucks ass so we're going to send you all to hell!" Little rainbow colored midgets walked in front of them. "Sthupid kidsth. You're all stho going to die!" the midget with a lisp had said. "Oh Justin oompa loompa!" Said a blonde girl oompa loompa as she hovered over another. CENSORSHIP. "Come on guys! We don't wanna see that!" said an oompa loompa named Claudia as she jumped on an oompa loompa dressed as a cowboy.  
  
"What a bunch of horny oompa loompas." Charlie Squared said. "Oh yeah baby!!" Grandpa said as he groped Wonka. "Hey! Get your hands off my damn balls ya fag!" Wonka screamed at the horny old man. "Holy shit!!" Charlie Squared screamed. "Alright, those were my little midget communis.. I mean, rainbow colored oompa loompas. If you STHCREW up, these killer oompa loompas are so ging to kick your asses." Wonka said, glaring at everybody. "Now," he said, smiling innocently, "let's go to the cum, I mean gum machine room!" The freaky Russian man said as he skipped off down to the next room.  
  
"Wow! This is better than being on student council!" the 'big' Russian gum chewing, student council maniac said. "You're such a retard!" Charlie Squared yelled. "I know, hey, was that supposed to be some sort of insult?" the thing said. "Si senor, and we do mean senor!" "Maybe I should dye my hair back to being blonde!" Violet giggled like a blonde moron. (A/N: Ri is blonde. :D No harm to the blondes out there!!) "Gag me," Charlie Squared vomited in a beer bottle.  
  
As they walked into the gum machine room, and after Grandpa had stopped groping Willy Wonka, Violet had actually kept her big mouth shut. Until.. "Wow! Like, Mr Wonka, CHOMP Can I like, have some of this gum?" "Hell no, I mean it's not even ready yet, if you wanna go blow yourself up, be my guest at doing so," Willy Wonka grinned. "WooHoo! This gum is sooo tastey!" Violet started to grow a beard. "ew that freak is turning into a man!" Charlie Squared flailed.  
  
Violet had turned into a man. "No! I thought my sex change was so going to last!" Violet the man ranted on. Everyone stared at him/her.  
  
"Ooh horny midgets! Take this thing away!" Willy Wonka clapped. A rainbow colored midget named Jay started to drag Violet away. "Hey, you're hot, let's screw!" Violet the man said. "In your dreams, dick, I don't swing that way." Jay replied.  
  
The midgets dragged Violet the man away. "Ahem. Sorry about that. My little in training commun.. friends, let's move on shall we?" Wonka said, avoiding Grandpa, who was trying to touch him again.  
  
They walked downt he hall, when Grandpa and Charlie Squared stopped at a "private" doorway. Which the two, I mean three of them stepped in, only to find millions and millions of beer cans all over the place. At this sight, Grandpa went completely crazy and drank, well, pretty much all of the beer. "No! You're already too drunk!" Charlie Squared screamed. "Oh bloody, when did I become British?" Grandpa swayed until he fell over on some beer cans. "Sthit!" Charlie Squared heard Veruca Sthalt say er sthay. "I want a golden goosthe!"  
  
Charlie Squared, realizing they were missing something exciting, left Grandpa in the magical beer room and ran to where they heard Veruca's sthcreechy voice. "Wait, what about Grandpa?" One of the Charlie's said. We weren't sure which one said it. "Damn! Stupid ass sister, How the hell are we going to take him with us?!" The other twin said. They both thought and suddenly.. dun dun dun! "Sew him on!" they both shouted. So the ever resourceful Charlie Squared sewed Grandpa onto them with beer cans. They then rushed into the golden goose room.  
  
"Good, we weren't missed!" Charlie Squared mumbled. Grandpa was still passé out. "Oh my! Girls, what happened to your wonderful Grandpa?" Wonka asked with a smirk. "He's allergic to geese." Charlie Squared told the commy just as Veruca started to sing.  
  
"I am a man-whore, I can get any man I want. With duct tape on a fake sthnake, I want them now! I need sthome sthex, I need sthome butt sthex, from my man Wufei. He hasth no penisth at all and he hasth no balls but we usthe mine!" the cross dressing song went on.  
  
Suddenly, Wufei, finding out just that he had NO dick, decided she must die. "I am never letting you molest Pikachu again!" he screamed as he shoved her down the goose next. "Ooo! Golden eggs! I'm rich!" were Veruca's last words as the goose sat on her manly assth. "Aah! Help me Wufei! I wasth joking! You know I love you!" STHQUISHTH "Whoa, I didn't think she could squish with a lisp." Wonka said, "Well, on we go!"  
  
They walked past many of the oompa loompas, who happened to be screwing one another. If Grandpa had no been so intoxicated, he'd be watching the oompa loompa's have butt sex. They made their way down the hallway and stopped in front of a white door.  
  
"Now, we're almost done with the tour of my wonderful beer flavored chocolate factory, or was it chocolate flavored beer factory? Anyways, to see the next part of the tour, you must put these Pikachu suits on," Willy said. "PIKACHU!" yelled Wufei, who wanted to screw a Pikachu at that moment. "But, why do we have to wear these?" Charlie Squared plus Grandpa said. "It turns out, that I not only have rabid oompas in here, but horny pikachu's, too. And in order not to get molest by one, you must wear these. They hate other Pikachu's.  
  
After everyone got their suits on, they went into the room with the white doorway. But little did they know that Wufei didn't put his suit on all the way, which means, he wanted to be molest by a Pikachu.  
  
After they walked in, they were amaze to see a bunch of live Pikachu's and a rather large video camera and TV on the other side of the room. "Wow!" Wufei ran over to the TV, "Can you get Pokemon on this thing?"  
  
"God no!" Wonka said, "It gives me nightmares."  
  
Grandpa, finally out of his hangover, said as he woke up, "What the hell! Why am I wearing a yellow canary bird costume?!" not yet noticing that Charlie Squared has sewn him on to them. "Hey," said Wufei, beginning to cry. "He's not a yellow canary," as he screamed in pleasure. As Charlie Squared, Grandpa and Wonka all looked, they saw a yellow tail coming out of the zipper of Wufei's suit. "Shit! Dumbass!" Wonka screamed. "Didn't I tell you?!" After the Pikachu molests you, it eats your genitals!" "Muwahahahaha!" Grandpa laughed, thoroughly amused.  
  
Then some horny pikachus turn on the video camera. They began to film pornos of them screwing each other. Then two oompa loompas entered the room. "Yeah, Justin! Do me agajn and again!" the female oompa loompa cried. She jumped on top of him, knocking Wufei onto the ground as his costume came off. "This is getting good!" Grandpa yelled, moving the camera on Wufei.  
  
At that very moment, about a dozen Pikachus jumped on Wufei, molesting him, then proceeding to eat his genitals. After about ten minutes of this, there was no longer anything left down there for the Pikachus to eat. "Oh my God! That was the most disgusting thing I ever saw!" Charlie Squared said. "No that was great!" Grandpa groaned. "I am so horny, what do you say Wonka? Let's go in the back, watch the tape and make love!" "Yup, he's definitely sober," said Charlie Squared as Grandpa began to walk back carrying Wonka in his arms (Wonka was in a state of shock and had no idea that this was going on) he realized that he was too attached to Charlie Squared. "What the.. how did you damned kids get me into your nasty sex game?! I know you want me, but I'm not that kind of guy!" That seemed to wake Wonka out of his trance. "Get your nasty beer- stained lips off of my chest!" Wonka yelled.  
  
At that moment, the chocolate beer lovers saw what they had hoped was not possible, the ghostht with a listho. "You all thought I wasth incartherated! But, Ha! I am back.. Wufei, what happened to your penisth? It wasth sthmall before, but now.." the gost with a lisp was disgusted or should we say, disthgusthted? And the ghost of the girl with the listh beat up the pikachu who was eating Wufei's penisth. Did he ever have a penisth? I guess we'll never know!  
  
"You whore! Sthop eating histh penisth!" the sthupid girl sthcreamed at the Pikachu. CHOMP "AAHHH!" The ghost was eaten by a horny as Pikachu. "No!" Wufei shouted at the sight of his dickless self. "What am I going to do without my.. my.. what was that thing that was hanging down there anyways?" he asked. "Uh, your dick? Who knew you had one," Charlie Squared sniggered. "Now I can't screw anymore Pokemon! How horrible is that?!" Wufei threw himself into the pile of Pikachus and ended up being molested to death. Most likely he was enjoying his death since he LIKES to be molested by Pikachus.. "Guess the freak with no dick didn't make it," Wonka said as he jumped out of Grandpa's arms. "Holy shit! What the hell were you doing to me?! Screwing me in the back room??" Willy shrieked. "Yep! How did you guess?" Grandpa winked. "Hey, check this out," Charlie Squared said as the two turned on the giant TV on to show Pikamon on the screen. "OH GOD NO!!" the communist Willy Wonka ran away screaming with Grandpa close behind him.  
  
It was at this point that the group of Charlie Squared, Grandpa, and Willy Wonka saw a very fat object flow throught the pipes of chocolate. Not that far behind was the chubby mother of Augustus screaming. "God damn you, Willy Wonka!" she screamed like a very angry, insane and hungry hippo. "Damn oompa loompas, I can't trust them to do anything," Qonka mumbled. "It's okay, my very fat friend, I will save your obese son!" Wonka opened a very small door and was seemingly not surprised to see a female oompa loompa chained to a wall and being whipped by a male oompa loompa. "Yeah, Yeah! Oh Justin! Harder! Harder!!!" he oommpa loompa cried. "Say my name!" Yelled the other oompa loompa.  
  
Wonka, apparently not amused, and also very frightened that this might arouse Grandpa, closed this particular door and took a different route to save Augustus. "Wait," Said Grandpa, "Let me stay to uhm.. make sure they don't get hurt!" Grandpa had an insane look on his face. "Fine," Wonka commented, shoving Grandpa into the room and locking the door, "Yes, I finally got rid of him!" The communist elf cried.  
  
Wonka escorted the rest through a small hallway. This led to a very hot, fat burning room. "There's Augustus, we think." Said Charlie Squared. "Well, well, well, this seems to have done you well! You are of normal size!"  
  
But, this is not the end to a happy story because all of the melted fat on the ground began to attack people. "Oh crap!" Said Wonka, as he ran away from the evil goo on the floor.  
  
The fat started eating random oompa loompas such as the one with the lisp. "Oh sthoot! Why doesthn't any sthupid sthlacker sthave my sthorry assth?!" He cried as he was eaten by the puddle. "No! I am too pretty to die!" cried one half of Charlie Squared. "No, you're the ugly twin!" the other half cried.  
  
That fight lasted about ten billion years and lots of innocent oompa loompas lost their lives to the blob. Just then, Wonka saved the day by sucking the blob with his handy dandy trusty Vacuum Cleaner of Communism.. I mean, justice yeah, that's it. "I have saved the day! Woohoo!" Wonka cried. And he did some karate moves, since he was a nonja after all. "Don't think you could get rid of me that easily!" a freakish voice rang out. "Oh no! It's Augustus' mother!" Charlie Squared trembled. "She might eat us all if we talk or brush our hair in the library!" The "big" woman came out while she was chewing on some beer cans. "How dare you melt my son!" CHOMP CHOMP "I was going to eat him eventually!" the lady said, eyeing Wonka. "No, you can not eat me." Wonka said. "And why shouldn't I?" Big A questioned. "Because my father is Crocodile Dundee!" Mr Dundee hops out from behind a door carrying a dead oompa loompa, which Big A got her grubby hands on and ate before the Australian man could do a justice speech.  
  
Another oompa loompa ran out screaming and crying, "Noo! Justin!!" she said. This oompa loompa ran and jumped on the beastly librarian. She tore open the librarian's chest, but one hundred stomachs fell right onto the heart broken oompa loompa.  
  
"Where I come from, we don't eat little horny orange people!" Dundee yelled. He noticed the pile of stomachs started going up and down in a humping motion. "Holy shit! Horny buggers!" Dundee yelled as he tackled the fat ass and the ground shook. He began to wrestle her. She tried to eat his hand, but she discovered his hand was made out of rubbery crocodile skin. "Mmm.. crocodile scales!" "Aahh!" Crocodile Dundee yelled. He ran at her as fast as he could. "Ha ha!" The blob yelled, "I have defeated Crocodile Dundee!" "That wasn't supposed to happen," Grandpa burped. "I will eat you too, you drunk!"  
  
Charlie Squared ran and hid in the corner. "What did you call me, bitch?" Grandpa yelled. He tore off his clothes and well, became a dirty old man in beer stained underwear. At least he tried. But, wait!  
  
"What's happening to Grandpa?" Charlie Squared asked itself. Grandpa was morphing into a gay Spanish teacher with a big plastic crayon. "Ha ha!" Grandpa, now Mr. Hussar giggled. He rammed the giant crayon up Big A's, big a! "Superman has saved the day!" Mr. Hussar said. Then a huge four by four drove throught the chocolate factory. Crocodile Dundee was back.  
  
"Ewww, what happened here mates?" He lifted the huge stomachs off the horny oompa loompas. Charlie Squared stared at Grandpa/Mr. Hussar. "You're too fruity to be our Grandpa!" "Ho Ho Ho! But I am not your Grandpa! I never was!" laughed the fruity Spanish teacher. "Well, that explains the horniness." Charlie Squared said. "JUSTIN!!!" the blonde oompa loompa screamed. "Ho Ho Ho! Where did Wonka go? I wanna roll in the hay!" the stupid Spanish teacher giggled. Wonka was hiding behind a pile of stomachs. "Is that why you had crayons all over your room?" Charlie Squared asked. "No wonder! You're so damn fruity!"  
  
What's left of Big A started attacking the remaining people, including Mr. Hussar. "Aahh! I'm melting! No wait, I am not! Aah! The big librarian is going to eat me!" Willy Wonka shrieked like a little puny girl. Dundee was still driving around in his four by four, running unnecessary objects over, like Hussar's crayon! Oh no! "No! Not my crayon!" Hussar cried like the fruity man he was.  
  
Dundee then started to chase the little orange people. "Aah! Justin! Help me!!" the blonde girl cried. "What the fuck?" the previously silent horny oompa loompa cried with a squeaky voice. "Bitch!" said squeaky, "Stop chasing my woman around in your lesbian Subaru outback unless you want to get FUCKED UP!" "Do you want a piece of me?" Dundee dared.  
  
"Hold it," the other oompa loompas said, frantically jumping between Dundee and the little man. "You guys can just finish this at my houe later, but not at the sex toy factory!"  
  
Charlie Squared was stunned. "This is a sex toy factory?!" their jaws dropped to the ground. "You mean, this isn't a chocolate flavored beer factory?" they screamed. "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" a random oompa loompa yelled at the two. Then the male oompa loompa jumped of top of Dundee and bit off his ear. "Ahh!" Dundee screamed. "My poor Australian ear! What?! You think you're Mike Tyson?!" He yelled. "Hey, I'm a formerly chubby oompa loompa, what do you expect me to do?!" He said. "MY CRAYON!" the fruity Spanish teacher yelled at nobody. "Oh shove it, Jack!" Charlie Squared threw a brick at the fruity Spanish teacher's head. "My name isn't Jack!" and then Hussar fell over in a slump. "Damn, what a pity, too."  
  
Meanwhile, the man whore oompa loompa and Dundee were fighting over the blonde oompa loompa girl. "Hey! Stupid Aussie!" the man whore one yelled as he smacked Dundee. Dundee then whipped out a snake and put it down the oompa loompa's baggy rainbow colored pants. "Ooh!" CENSORSHIP The little oompa took the girl oompa (and Dundee) and they went to another room CENSORSHIP.  
  
When Wonka found the group in another room doing.. not nice stuff if you know what I mean, he got pissed off. "I invite you to my chocolate beer/sex toy factory and you start screweing the oompa loompas. Well, maybe they're not your oompa loompa's to screw!" Wonka said, stomping his feet in a Communist fashion.  
  
  
  
Wonka then picked up the horny oompa loompas, Dundee, and Charlie Squared and threw them out the window. Charlie Squared began to cry. "We want out Grandpa back! Not that scary Spanish teacher!" But Wonka never threw Mr. Hussar out?! Whoa, scary. CENSORSHIP  
  
Then, Charlie ripped herself apart from Charliette. "Bitch! What the fuck? That hurt. Who dyou fucking think you are?!" said Charliette. Everything was back to normal. Well, sort of.  
  
Dundee and the oompa loompas became the first Australian-Oompa Loompian couple. They married and moved to Australia to "start a family." Charlie and Charliette never saw Grandpa again, but one day when they walked by the factory, they thought they heard Hussar screaming in pleasure. They will never forget their near-death experience with a horny communist.  
  
Owari~  
  
How did you like it? Yesh, it is very scary, that we already know!! Don't forget to R+R! Flames are welcome, because I'll just get rid of them! Bwahahaha. Stay tuned for our very next story! Currently in the making: Wizard of Oz. We will be adding the Brillo-Pad Adventures shortly, and Katie and I will be adding our Wooly Mammoth list. (We are currently almost to 600.)  
  
Becca- Our first story! Sarah- Your scariest one yet! O_o; Sesshou-maru- Let me out of this cage, this instant! I will kill you, you puny human! Erin- Heh. Poor Fluffy. ::Pokes the cage with a stick:: You must stay in there a bit longer. XD Katie- I have one thing to say.. Sticky Blanket! Erin- Uuhh, suure, Katie. Yeah. The Wizard of Oz is almost finished. o_e We've just got to write the ending, but that might not be for awhile since we're out of school for the summer. :D Sesshou-maru- Let me out of this.. this thing! This instant!! ::Everyone scampers off to avoid the wrath of Sesshou-maru:: ^^;; Bwa!  
  
Adios! :B 


End file.
